A display panel generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate, the color filter substrate generally comprises a color filter unit and a black matrix located between adjacent color filter units, and the black matrix is used for preventing light leakage between adjacent color filter units. The black matrix for example is manufactured by using metal materials. In the case that the metal materials are used for manufacturing the black matrix, the black matrix reflects light because the metal materials have certain light reflectivity, such that a display contrast of the display panel is descend, thus affecting display quality of pictures.